A New Chapter
by sophie19114
Summary: A re-telling of the reunion between Lucy and Natsu after the time jump. This is just another way I think the reunion could have happened. Bad summary, but give it a read and tell me what you think!


It had been a year since the guild had been disbanded, and a year since Natsu had left on his journey. Since then Lucy struggled every day, with getting out of bed, showering, and just moving on with her life altogether. She hadn't seen any of her friends since the guild had disbanded, and it had taken its toll on her. Lucy wanted to see them, to cry as she hugged them close to her, but she knew that everyone had to follow their own path, even though it meant leaving her behind.

She spent her days as a freelance writer, submitting articles and short stories whenever she was in the need of money. After everything had happened she had immersed herself in her writing, trying to drown out what had happened, along with the rest of the world. Lucy had written so much that she had made enough money to survive for half a year, at the least.

"Ugh," she groaned as she threw the blankets off and stood up. "Why can't I just sleep forever?"

Lucy then went about her morning routine; brushing her teeth and her hair, eating a bit of breakfast, and checking the mail. Once she was done that, she left the house, and searched for something to occupy herself for the day. After moving to Crocus Lucy found that finding something to do wasn't very hard, it was a busy city after all.

Lucy wandered down the busy streets, watching the people around her carry out their busy lives. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder as she took a seat at her favorite coffee shop. Over the past year she had let her hair grow out, and it was now down to her mid back. She did it in the hopes that she'd be able to see Wendy again, and show her since she was the one who had said she wanted to see her with long hair.

As Lucy sipped her coffee she played with the broken key that was hanging from a golden chain around her neck, it was Aquarius's key. She found it to be a good luck charm, even if her life hadn't been all that lucky lately. She was about to take another sip when she suddenly heard an explosion coming from a few blocks away. She bolted up right, her hand instinctively going to where she kept her keys.

Lucy then began to run towards the source of the explosion, not only to see if someone was in trouble and needed her help, but to also see if she could get a story out of it.

After pushing through a crowed that was gathering around what seemed like the source of the sudden explosion, Lucy stopped. The smoke was beginning to dissipate around them, and what she saw inside that smoke made her heart drop.

A familiar shadow stood there, a much smaller one standing next to it. Lucy could feel the tears running down her face, but she didn't dare blink.

Once the smoke was completely gone, she dropped to her knees at the sight before her. Not only was her long lost friend and partner standing there, but he was smiling down at her. "Hey Luce," he spoke softly. "I'm home."

Lucy couldn't believe the sight before her, she thought she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. "Nat…Natsu?" she cried.

The one she had missed so much was finally standing before her, smiling that big toothy grin that she loved so much. Even though he looked different, he was still her Natsu. Lucy could see how much more muscular he was, and even though his hair was long she could still see his dark brown eyes looking down at her. Beside him stood a crying Happy, who seemed just as happy to see her as she was them.

Natsu got down on his knees in front of Lucy, still smiling. "C'mon Luce, there's no need to cry," he placed one of his big calloused hands on her head.

Lucy paused for a moment before crying out "Natsu!" and jumping into his arms. She cried out like she never had before. She punched his chest, but not as hard as she intended to. "You idiot!" she yelled. "You left me all alone! How could you do that to me? Why would you leave without even saying goodbye?"

Natsu took her punches, he deserved them. He held her as close as possible, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Lucy."

"I lost my father, Aquarius, and then you, I was so damn lonely!" Lucy still cried, not caring about the people standing around and staring.

Natsu slowly began to notice the growing crowd, and proceeded to stand up, cradling a crying Lucy in his arms. "C'mon Happy, let's take her home."

Happy nodded while wiping the tears from his eyes. "Aye sir!"

After Lucy gave Natsu her new address, and after about fifteen minutes of walking, they finally made it to Lucy's apartment.

"Happy can you leave us alone for a bit?" Natsu asked quietly.

Happy was stunned at the sudden request, he wanted to see Lucy too, but he knew that Natsu wasn't going to take his complaints. "Okay," he agreed sadly as he flew out the nearest window.

Natsu sighed as he strolled into the bedroom, and placed Lucy on her bed. "Try to calm down," he told her softly.

Lucy's loud cries were now quiet sobs. She watched as Natsu kneeled in front of her as she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry," she looked down.

"I deserve it," Natsu shook his head. Suddenly, Lucy reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "Lucy?" he questioned nervously.

"It really is you," she whispered. She softly moved her hand from his face and placed it back onto her lap.

Natsu grinned. "Course it's me, who else would it be?" Lucy managed to produce a small laugh. "That's what I wanted to see!"

As Lucy paused for a moment she suddenly realized that Natsu had no idea that the guild had been disbanded. "Sit next to me," she said as she patted the bed beside her.

Natsu gladly sat next to her, sitting as close as possible.

"Listen Natsu," she began. She placed her free hand on top of her guild mark, the guild mark she should have gotten rid of, but never will. "After you left…master um….," she was stalling and she knew it. She had to tell him. "Natsu, the guild was disbanded."

Natsu's eyes widened at her statement, she had to be joking, right? "What? Stop joking around!" his spoke with a nervous laugh.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not. After you left master disbanded it, I still don't know the reason why. After that everyone went their separate ways, and I haven't seen anyone since," her voice dropped.

Natsu could feel his chest tighten, the guild was really gone. He gently placed his forehead on Lucy's shoulder. "It's all my fault," he muttered. "If I hadn't left, the guild would still be together. I'm so sorry, I really did leave you all alone. Damn it!" Natsu began to tear up.

Lucy placed a hand on his head, and began to run her fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault, there was no telling master otherwise. It would have happened regardless of you leaving or not. Everyone writes their own stories, and Fairy Tail was another chapter that came to its close."

After composing himself once more Natsu looked up. "You've gotten more mature," he laughed.

"Hey!" Lucy pouted. "I've always been mature!" but even Lucy couldn't not laugh at her own words.

The two laughed together, as if they just saw each other yesterday. This is what they both had missed so much, and being together again mended their hearts, even if just a little bit.

Natsu suddenly became serious, and stared into those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "I promise you that I will never leave you alone again," he spoke quietly.

Their faces were close, and Lucy was full aware of that. She could feel his breath reach her face as he talked, and it made her extremely nervous. "You don't have to make a promise like that, I don't want to hold you back from living your life. I'll be fine, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," she smiled even though she meant nothing she had just said.

Natsu shook his head slightly. "No, I'm serious. It's not just for your sake, but it's also for mine. I don't think I can take being apart from you again," he could feel his face getting hotter, hotter than it usually was. "So that is why I promise you I will never leave again, and if I do, it will be with you. Here's proof of that promise," he whispered as he began to close the distance between their faces.

Lucy watched him, she knew what was about to happen. Her heart fluttered as her mind raced. Natsu placed a hand on her cheek as his lips met hers, Lucy tensing up before melting into his touch. He pulled her close, his other hand making its way to her waist. Meanwhile Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to pull him even closer.

After what seemed like forever the two separated, the sound of their quiet pants filling the room. Neither of them could believe what had just happened.

"You need a haircut," Lucy finally broke the silence as she laughed.

Natsu chucked as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, think Cancer's up for it?"

Lucy smiled. "Always."

Natsu stood up, stretching his hand out towards Lucy. "Ready to start another adventure?" he asked with a wide grin.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"Getting the guild back together!" He announced joyfully.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! It's about time the guild came together again." his hand was still out for Lucy to take. "So, are you ready to go on this adventure with me? As my partner….and girlfriend?" he added with a slight blush.

Lucy reddened before she smiled so wide that she thought she was going to break her cheeks. "Okay!" she agreed with tears running down her face.

She took his hand, and held it tightly, vowing to never let go of it again. "Let's go bring everyone home!" Natsu yelled as they left Lucy's house, and began to embark on a whole new journey together.

AN: Here is just another way I think the reunion could have went down. I really hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
